Frenemies Alone
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: One shots of Judai and Manjoume friendship fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Saki-rose chan:I was bored, so I decided to write this one shot about what Judai and Manjoume do together when their wives aren't home. I swear one-shots are so much easier to write than a whole story. Actually, I'm coming along quite nicely with my other story. Plus, this one isn't sad like my other one-shot. Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I already know I don't own it.**

''Judai! Get the door!'' Asuka yelled.

''I'm going, I'm going!''Judai yelled back.''Manjoume,Rei?

''Hi, Judai!'' Rei beamed.''Is Asuka ready?

''Ready? For what?''he asked confused.

Manjoume groaned.''Oh,Come on! It' her birth-,but he was cut off by Rei slapping her hand over his mouth.

''Shut up,Jun. Anyway,''Rei laughed ''It's my birthday today, so Asuka promised she'd take me out for a whole day.''

''She didn't tell me that at all.''he muttered.''Since when did you two get along?'' he asked.

''Rei shrugged.''I guess since you two got together. And she didn't tell you?

''I didn't? Must have forgotten.'' Asuka said, coming down the stairs in a white sundress,a white headband in her hair and black shoe flats on.

''You look pretty.'' Judai complimented.

''Thank you. Now, let's get going.'' Asuka smiled.

''Now remember,''Asuka pointed to Judai.''before you go all crazy that you can't find your daughters. Crystal took Ayumi and Aika out to Seika Park with her, Hana, Aya, Kaya, Rikana, Lily and Nina.

''I'm fully aware of where my daughters are. Otherwise I wouldn't be a good boyfriend or father.'' Judai said.

''I'm your fiance'.''she reminded, showing him the diamond ring on her finger.

''A pair of twin daughters, who are four years old, and still not married.'' Manjoume mumbled.

''Hey! The weddings in two months, so that's close enough. I can always reconsider taking you off the guest list.'' Judai shot back.

''I didn't want to come to your wedding anyway.''Manjoume replied.

Judai and Asuka had Ayumi and Aika before they got married. Most of they're friends didn't think they'd have children before marriage. Especially with the way Judai acts.

''You two, stop it.'' Asuka scolded.

''Oh! I have an idea.''Rei said.'' How about while we're gone, Manjoume can stay with Judai, and we'll see if they have gotten along better when we come back.''Rei suggested.

''That's a good idea.''

No! Not with him!'' Manjoume shouted.

''I agree. All I have to do is kick him out. It's my house anyway.''

''Yeah,yeah. Keep on talking, loser.''

''Okay then.''Judai smirked.''I-

Putting him in a head lock, Manjoume shouted.''You know what I mean!''

Shaking their heads, Rei and Asuka left''Have fun guys!''and with that, they left.

''Wait!'' Judai and Manjoume shouted together, but they were already gone.

''Well, this is just great!'' Manjoume shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.''I'm stuck with _you_ all day.''

''Being stuck with me all day isn't _that_ bad.'' Judai said.'' In fact, I have an idea to keep us occupied.''

''Wow, who knew you could use such big words.'' Manjoume sarcastically said.

''I did. Now let's get started!'' Judai annouced happily.

~Contest Event #1~

'' A contest between us? Really,loser?''

''It's to keep us occupied. Besides, it's only cooking.'' Judai stated.

''It's only cooking.'' Manjoume copied.''Do you _think _I can _cook_?!''

''Then I guess I win by default.'' Judai claimed with a smirk.

''Hold on! There is no way that I'm losing to you!'' pulling up his sleeves, he shouted.''Let's get started!''

~45 minutes later~

Judai made Omurice and Manjoume made Chilli. The only problem they had was that they had nobody to taste.

''Are you seriously telling me that we have nobody to taste?.'' Manjoume, obviously annoyed, said.

''Yep.'' Judai answered.'' I know we have somebody else in this house.''

''After a few moments, Judai finally remembered who the extra person was.''Our maid, Sayaka Kuroishi. She can taste for us.''

''Just go get her, so we can get this over with.''

~5 minutes later~

''I got her.'' Judai annouced, being followed by a young girl around eighteen years old, long wavy brown hair,thin rimmed glasses, and wearing a maids uniform.

''Master Judai, are you sure I should be off duty right now?'' Sayaka asked fiddling with her glasses.

''I told you, you can just call me Judai, and yes it's fine.''he answered.

''The food looks good.'' she complimented.

Taking a fork, Sayaka took a piece of Judai's Omurice and put it in her mouth.

''So, how is it?''he asked.

Before Sayaka answered, she just had a dreamy look on her face for a while.''It's good.'' she had finally answered.

''Yes! Your turn.'' Judai said pointing at Manjoume.

When Sayaka ate Manjoume's Chilli, her faced turned very red. Her reaction didn't come out like they expected.''HOT HOT HOT! WATER WATER! JUDAI, GET ME SOME WATER! NOW!'' she ran around screaming.

Judai couldn't contain his laughter, and started laughing. Not at the fact that Sayaka was running around screaming, but at the fact that her reaction gave the answer to who won this round.

''Good..haha...going...haha...Manjoume...you...put ...her...haha...mouth..haha...on fire.''Judai tried to say,but couldn't stop laughing.

''Shut up, idiot.''Manjoume grumbled.

~Event #2~

''This game tests you to see how good of a memory you have.''Sayaka said, who Judai now made the host of their game events.

''You will have to study each duel monster card for twenty minutes, and when your done I will ask

you what the card is and what it does.''

''Gah! I hate memorizing stuff. I couldn't even do it back in high school!''Judai shouted.

''This'll be a piece of cake.'' Manjoume, who happens to have a good memory, said.

''Start!''

~30 minutes later~

''I can't believe you couldn't even tell her the name and what the card does! It's in your deck! I'll never forget this! Haha!'' Manjoume laughed at an angry Judai.

''Shut up. Just Shut up.''Judai said through gritted teeth with his arms crossed.

~Event #3~

''In this round, we cosplay as one of the characters from our favorite anime. Please make the cosplay look your best.''

''I already I have my favorite anime in mind!'' Judai said.

''Do I even have an favorite anime still?''Majoume asked himself.

''I do! And I know exactly what it is!'' Judai stated then ran off to his room(Well, his and Asuka's anyway.)

''I remember what it is now.''

~10 minutes later~

''Are you guys ready?''

''Yes.''

''Come out then.''

Judai came out dressed as Kaname from Vampire Knight. He was wearing the night class uniform and slicked his hair down to make it look like Kaname's. Manjoume dressed up as Zero from Code Geass.''

Quickly looking at Zero/Manjoume to Kaname/Judai, Sayaka decided who won.''Kaname-sama wins.''she said.

''What!?''Manjoume yelled.''Why!?''

''I vowed ever since I finished season 1 of Code Geass, that I would hate Zero because he killed his own half-sister, Euphemia, even though he killed her by accident.''Sayaka expalined.

''That makes no sense.''Majoume angrily shouted.

''Actually, it does.''Judai added.''Because even though Zero was Lelouch, they were still two completely different people.

''Exactly. So that's why Judai wins.''Sayaka said very pleased.

''You know what?! Do what you losers want! I'm outta here!''Majoume stomped away.

''Wait! We still have two rounds left.''Judai said.

''No.''

''Please don't leave, please don't leave, please don't leave.''Judai begged.

Sighing, Manjoume decided he would stay.''I guess one more game or two won't hurt.''he mumbled.

~Event #4~

''Hold on. Did I just hear you say, you want me to caramelldansen?'' Manjoume asked, not sure if he heard right.

''Yes, Manjoume-sama.''Sayaka answered.

''Come on, Manjoume. We did it back in Duel Academia, and everybody had fun with it.'' Judai persuaded.

''I'm _not _dancing.''he said. Manjoume absolutely refused to do a dance so childish. Even though he did have to admit the dance is fun.

''Come on, after this is the last event.''Judai pleaded.''I promise to leave you alone after. In fact, your allowed to go home.

''Plus, I can do anything you want.''Sayaka added.

''No.''Judai quickly replied.''He keeps his maid, and I keep mine.

''Come on, he's married. It's not like I meant I was going to suc-

Clamping his hand over her mouth, Judai laughed akwardly while Manjoume just stood there with a blushing face.''How about you stop talking for now?'' Sayaka nodded her head in response.

''Well, let's dance.''Judai said, grabbing Manjoume's arm.

''No. I said I wasn't dancing.'' Manjoume said trying to get out of Judai's grip.

''I don't care what you said.''Judai said with his eyes switching from brown to gold..''Your _dancing.'' _

Manjoume scared, said.''Um, haha, yeah, I'll dance.

''Good.''Judai said with a smile, and his eyes turning brown again.

''I hate you.''Manjoume mumbled.

~2 minutes later~

_Dance to the beat. Wave your hands together._

_Come feel the heat forever and forever._

_Listen and learn, it's time for prancing._

_Now we are here for caramelldansen._

''Now didn't you have fun.''Judai panted, trying to catch his breath from dancing.

''Yeah...that was fun.''Manjoume agreed.

''Now the winner for best caramelldansen...''Sayaka trailed off.''Is a tie!''

''A tie!?''Majoume and Judai shouted in union.

''Yes. You two are very good at caramelldansen dancing, so I just made it a tie.''Sayaka answered.

''Well, I can deal with that.''Judai replied.''It isn't like were gonna get a prize anyway.

''I guess I can too.''Majoume said.

''Then to the last event!''Sayaka shouted, pumping her fist in the air. She then ran downstairs to go outside.

''She really is a energetic person when she comes out of her shy state.''Judai pointed out.

~Final Event~Outside in the backyard~

Since the last event was going to be a little wet, Sayaka changed into a light green tank top and some denim shorts.

''Now for our final event, Water Guns!''Sayaka shouted.

''Water Guns?''They asked confused.

''Yeah. We've had fun so far. I just thought for the last event we could do something even more exciting.''

''Grab a water gun you two.''

''So, what are the rules?''Manjoume asked.

''Whoever knocks down all ten disc first,wins.''Sayaka answered.''Clear?''

''Clear.''they answered.

''Ready, Go!''she shouted.

~3 minutes later~

While Manjoume was trying to knock down one of his disc, he accidentally hit Judai in the face with water.

''What was that for?'' Judai demanded.

''It was an accident.''Manjoume replied.

Not really believing he was telling the truth, Judai sprayed Majoume in the back in the face. Manjoume , who was fuming at Judai for not believing him, sprayed Judai in the face again on purpose.

''Hey, what was that for?! You sprayed me first!'' Judai shouted.

''I said it was an accident, idiot!''Manjoume shouted back.

''You know what? If it's like that,'' he said putting his water gun in a gun position,''then get your game on!( AN:I know he only says that in the english version, but it was the only thing that made since for that sentence.)

''You're on!'' Manjoume challenged.

Instead of doing what they were told, Judai and Manjoume started runnning around the backyard, laughing and running, spraying each other with water.

''Guys...Guys...GUYS!''Sayaka screamed, trying to get their attention, but she just shrugged.''Well, what the heck. If ya can't beat them, join them.'' Grabbing a water gun, Sayaka went to go join in on the fun.

~Outside in the parking lot~

Asuka and Rei had just come back home from their day out in the city. What they really hoped though was that Judai and Manjoume got along while they were gone.

Walking in the house, Asuka and Rei called their names.''Judai/Jun!''

''They're not answering.'' Asuka said.

When Rei was about to talk, she heard laughing.'' I hear...laughing.''

''Me too. It's coming from the backyard.''

When Asuka and Rei got in the backyard, their was pure shock on their faces. Judai, Manjoume and their maid, Sayaka, were running and laughing with water guns in their hands.

Asuka smiled.''Well, would you look at that.''

''They're actually getting along.''Rei said surprised.''I'm so taking a picture of this and sending it to everybody.''

''Don't you think they'd get mad?'' Asuka asked.

''Who cares.''Rei waved off.

~Sho and Momoe's house~

''Look what Rei sent me.''Momoe said putting her phone in Sho's face.

''Is that Judai and Mnajoume getting along?''Sho said shocked.

~Johan and Kathleen's house~

''Woah! Is that real?''Johan asked himself,shocked.

''What's real?''Kathleen asked, holding Kirara on her hip.

''This!''he shouted, putting his phone in Kathleen's face.

''That's not the real Judai and Manjoume!''Kathleen said, not believing what she was seeing.

~Ryo and Kurono's house~

''Ryo, look at this.''Kurono said.

Ryo's eyes slightly widen.'' I never thought I'd see the day.''

~Daichi and Junko's house~

''They're actually getting along surprisingly.'' Daichi said to himself.

''I'll never believe it.''Junko replied.

~Kenzan and Rosa's house~

''That's really unbelievable, Judai.''Rosa smiled.

''Is the sarge really getting along with Manjoume-san.''Kenzan said looking at Rosa's phone.

~Ed and Crystal's house~

''I think the world has ended.''Ed said while still looking at his book.

~At the park with Crystal and the children~

''Wow! They're actually getting along!''Crystal jumped in joy.

''Why are you jumping down, Auntie Crystal?'' a four year old Aika asked.

''Nothing. Just something I never thought I'd see your father and Uncle Majoume do.''she replied.

~Fubuki and Reggie's house~

''My brother-in-law is getting along with Manjoume-san!''Fubuki cried.''I'm so proud of him!''

''I don't believe it either.''Mac said.'' And will you shut up with that?''

~Back at the Yuki's house~

''Their having fun aren't they?''Rei sighed.

''Maybe we should tell them to come back inside now?''Asuka asked turning to Rei.

''Nah, we should leave them.''

''Yeah, we should.''Asuka agreed._'' A day like this will never come again.''_ she thought.

~The Next Day~

Judai was sitting in bed with a cold, looking like being sick was the most miserable thing in the world.''Why?'' he moaned.

''Judai, answer your phone.''Asuka scolded, trying to grade school papers.

''I'm too weak to hold it.'' he whined.

''Put it on speaker then.'' she said, rolling her eyes.

Placing his phone on speaker Judai answered,''Yes.''

''IDIOT, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TRYED TO GET ME TO PLAY SUCH CHILDISH GAMES, I WOULDN'T BE SICK IN _BED_!'' Manjoume screamed through the phone.

Asuak fell out her chair at the sudden outburst.

''Wait a minute!'' Judai said shooting up from his bed.'' You agreed to play with me! So part of this is _your_ fault!

''MY FAULT! You're crazy to think that! We were at you house!''

''Just because you were at my house, doesn't mean you can blame every little thing on me!''

''Don't make me come over there!'' Manjoume threatened.

''Ooh. I'm so scared.'' Judai sarcastically replied.

''That's it! I'm coming over!''

''Ha! Try to get in my house, and I'll call the police on you!''

''I think I'll meet you at Domino Park.''Judai said.''Get ready to be beaten by yours truly, Judai Yuki!

''Get ready to finally be beaten.''

''Manjoume, you've been trying to beat me for the last ten years, and you still CAN'T BEAT ME!'' he yelled the last part.

''I think I'll slip out of here for a couple of minutes.'' Asuka whispered to herself.

Closing the door behind her, Asuka went downstairs to where Ayumi and Aika were watching TV.

''Mommy.''Ayumi asked.

''Yes, sweetie.''

''Why's daddy yelling?''Aika finished.

''He's just...well...trying to be...um...very reasonable with somebody.'' she answered.

''Okay.''they said in union, and turned back to the TV.

~In the Living Room~

''Sayaka, I told you you didn't have to clean anything since your not feeling well.''

''I'm okay.'' she assured.''Just...just...''she then fainted on the couch.

Shaking her head, Asuka said to herself.'' Yesterday must've been a dream. That has to be it. A dream. That's it. There's no way those two got along like that. A dream.''

**Saki-rose chan: That was ten pages long. Anyway, hoped you liked it. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SkayHime13/Saki-rose chan: Yo! I know I changed my user name, but I'm going to keep Saki-rose chan until everybody gets used to SkayHime13. Well, actually I'm going to see if some people like Saki-rose chan or the other name better. Anyway, to the real topic!**

**My review by FallOuT BeaR has inspired me to do a second chapter of this story! I might turn it in to a series of one-shots, but whatever. Anyway, this is set while everybody is still in Duel Academia. Judai's class are going on a field trip to Tokyo. This in everybody's second year. I guess you can say it's set after all that Society of Light stuff. So, as I had last chapter, Judai gets himself and Manjoume in to a crazy situation. Enjoy! :)**

A Disaster In Tokyo Mall

''Alright, everybody,'' Eri Ayukawa, who happened to be the chauffeur for this field trip along with Dr. Chronos, announced.''Today, we will be going to Tokyo Mall, so after you've got everything you need and whatever you're bringing with you, please meet me and Dr. Chronos downstairs in the lobby. Understand?

''Yes ma'am.'' the crowd of students answered.

''Good. Now, shoo.''she she said waving her hand in a go away matter.

Among the crowd of students was our hero, Judai Yuki. Along with his friends, Sho Marufuji, Kenzan Hassleberry, Manjoume Jun, Rosa Alvarez, Momoe Hamaguchi, Junko Makurada, Daichi Misawa Crystal Lee and his girlfriend, Asuka Tenjoin.

''All man! I wanted to stay asleep!'' Judai whined.

''Well, too bad, signor. Your going.'' A fifteen year old girl, whose name was Rosa, who had light brown skin, purple eyes, and wavy black hair with red highlights, said to Judai, patting him on the back.

''Stop whining, idiot.'' Manjoume said. Judai just pouted like a five-year old.

''Come on, Judai.'' Asuka joined in the conversation.'' You'll love Tokyo mall. I heard it's a pretty big mall. Plus, they are a lot of Food Courts there.''she purposely pointed out.

His eyes suddenly changed from sadness to a beam of happiness.'' Then I am totally there!'' he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.''Come on guys, we have to get ready.''

''Some times,''Sho asked himself.'' I wonder if he's bipolar?''

''Probably.''Manjoume muttered.

~Down in the lobby~

Judai came down in the lobby dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, and a red dress shirt over it with the first three buttons open. Asuka in a pair of jeans, a short white jacket, and a blue top under it with a belt on the waist. Mnajoume came in(as usual) black pants, and a black t-shirt with a black jacket. Sho in dark blue pants and a sky blue shirt. Rosa in black skinny jeans, a striped black and white shirt with a short sleeved denim jacket. Momoe in white shorts and a pink shirt. Junko wore something similar, but had beige shorts and a white shirt. Kenzan in cargo pants, a yellow shirt and a green vest over it. Daichi wore a green polo shirt and white pants, and Crystal who had brown wavy hair, blue eyes and wore a light blue knee-length dress and denim capris pants.

''Everybody, ready!'' Ayukawa-sensei shouted.

''Yes!''

''Then to the bus!''

~On the Bus~

On the way to mall, Judai got bored. He took out his phone and earphones, and put them in his ear. Judai suddenly decided to start singing along with the song.

Manjoume, who was sitting next to him, minding his own business, became annoyed from Judai's singing.

Manjoume decided ask Judai politely, and if that didn't work, oh well. Tapping on his shoulder, and getting his attention, he asked.'' Loser, may you please stop singing? I don't think I am in the mood for hearing Colors from Code Geass.(AN:Awesome song and anime . You have to go listen to it and watch the show.)

Judai blinked.''Oh. Sorry bro.'' he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Manjoume couldn't believe it. He stopped singing just from asking him nicely.'' I should talk to people more nicely from now on.'' he muttered to himself.

Going back to what he was doing, Manjoume had peace. But that peace was broken from Judai singing again. Manjoume twitched.

''Judai, do me a favor and stop singing that American song, Moves Like Jagger.'' he said through gritted teeth.''

''I'm sorry. Just can't keep my mouth shut.''he laughed.

Peace again. But again it was broken from Judai singing another American song called Who is it. Manjoume was losing his patience.

''Judai.''he said.

''Yes.''he gulped.

''I'm going to ask nicely, one more time.''he said with dark aura around him.''_Please. Stop._ S_inging.'' _he said putting emphasis on each word.

''Um,yeah, I got it.'' he stuttered.

''Good.'' Majoume smiled manically.

At last, Majoume had some peace and quite. That only lasted five minutes though. Judai started singing _again._

''_Hateshinaku tooku, kagirinaku fukaku, majiwatta unmei no you ni!''_ Judai sung.

''That's it.'' Majoume muttered through gritted teeth.''Gimme that phone, idiot!'' Majoume said trying to take the phone from Judai.

Judai kept moving it away from him.'' No! It's my phone. You can't have it.''he shouted.

''Not until you learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut!''

All the students looked at Judai and Manjoume for a split second, then turned their attention back to what they were doing. No use trying to stop them.

''Give me that stupid phone before I throw it out the window!''he shouted back, finally getting the phone out of Judai's hand.

''Hey!''Judai shouted, then pounced on Manjoume bringing them down to the floor, fighting for Judai's phone.

''YUKI, MAJOUME!''

The two immediately stop fighting from the use of their last names. There stood Professor Chronos glaring at both at both of them.

''Boys, what are you doing acting so uncivilized!''he shouted.''Not surprising from drop out boy though. Stand up!''

Judai and Majoume immediately shot up from the floor.'' May I ask why you two were fighting?'' Professor Chronos asked raising an eyebrow at the two.''

''Well,''Judai started.''he took my phone!''he pointed a thumb at Manjoume.

''And he wouldn't stop singing!''Majoume pointed a thumb back to Judai.

''Well, there was no reason for you two to act so immature like that. As punishment, both of you give me your phones.''

''No! We'll say sorry! We'll say sorry! We''ll say sorry!'' they said, and hugged each other. Though both of them secretly had a look of pure disgust on their faces while hugging each other.

Professor Chronos sweat.''Well then, seat back in your seats and we'll be at the mall in about five minutes.''with that, he walked away.

Judai and Manjoume sat back down, neither of them talking to each other.

''I have to admit, you do have a pretty nice voice.''Majoume muttered, thinking Judai didn't hear.

While looking out the window, a small smile graced Judai's lips.

* * *

~Tokyo Mall~

The bus stopped in front of a large building with cars parked everywhere, people walking, and tables outside. All the students walked out the bus excited, happy, bored or just plain didn't really want to be there.

Rosa stretched while walking out the bus.''Finally, Puedo caminar!''she huffed.

''I can't wait to go shopping!''Momoe squealed jumping up and down.

''And the hot boys!''Junko added.

Asuka rolled her eyes at the two squealing girls.'' Well, I'm for the shopping, just not the boy hunting.

''Of course your not.''Judai said.''Because you have me.''he said putting an arm around Asuka and kissing her on the forehead. Asuka blushed.

''Ugh.''Manjoume groaned.'' Can you get a room?''

''Oh, sorry.'' Judai laughed.

* * *

~In the mall~

''Okay, everybody,''Professor Chronos said.'' You're allowed to go in pairs or in groups. If you go in a pair, make sure you stay with your partner because I don't need us accidentally leaving a student behind. If you go in groups just make sure you stay in the same area. Understood?''

''Yes.''

Professor Chronos then glared at all the students. I have rules though!''

Everybody groaned.''No stealing. No fighting. No trying to take peeps at girls. No being perverts, _boys._ No stalking any cute boys, _girls._ And absolutely do _not_ get yourself thrown in jail because you were being a troublemaker or being a pervert. I don't need the money on this trip wasted because one of you did something stupid, and I would have to bail you out of jail. Clear?''

''Crystal.''everybody muttered.

''Perfect. Now scatter somewhere.'' he ushered them away with his hands.

''Great! Where to first?'' Judai asked excitedly.

''Well, I'm going shopping.'' Rosa answered, putting her arms around Junko and Momoe, she continued. ''With these two. Plus, were dragging your girlfriend along with us.''

''That's fine. Fubuki told me Asuka might not be the type to shop for items and stuff, but when she really gets into it, she'll be in one store forever.'' Judai exclaimed.

''Remind me to murder Fubuki when I get back.''Asuka muttered with an evil glint in her eyes, pounding her fist together.

Rosa blinked.''Well,''she lauhghed grabbing Asuka by the arm.''Let's get going. Bye everyone. Bye Ju-Ju.'' she smirked.

At the sound of the pet name, Daichi, Kenzan, Crystal, Sho and Manjoume tried to contain their laughter.''Pfft. Ju-Ju?'' Kenzan laughed with his hand over his mouth.

Judai blushed.'' It's a pet name she gave me. I told her don't call me that in public!''Judai grumbled.

''I don't want to go shopping.'' Crystal mumbled to herself. The group of boys turned to her, completely forgetting she was standing right there.'' I'll go to the music store!''she beamed happily, and walked off.

''Isn't somebody supposed to go with her?''Judai remembered.

Daichi sighed.''I'll go with her.''he walked off after her.

''Well, that just leaves us.''Kenzan said. He looked around the mall until he saw a store that caught his interest. A camouflage themed store.

''Let's go sarge!''he shouted. Kenzan grabbed Sho's hand and ran off.

''Nooooo! Judai, Manjoume! Help me!''Sho cried, but it was to late.

Judai and Manjoume just stared after them. After they were out of sight, Manjoume groaned inwardly.'' I'm going somewhere far away enough from _you_.''he said walking away.

Judai followed after him.''Manjoume, you know we aren't supposed to split up. We're supposed to stay together.

''Yeah,''Manjoume agreed.''But I'm not staying with you.''

''It's not like were going to get into some kind of trouble.''Judai said.

''_We _aren't. _You _are.''Manjoume replied.

Judai looked offended.''I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble follows me.''

''My. Point. Exactly.''he said.

''Let's at least go to the card shop.'' Judai urged.

''No.''

''Please.''

''No.''

''Please.''Judai kept insisting.

''Fine!''Manjome screamed.

''Gotcha!''Judai pumped his fist in the air.

~Card Shop~

Judai, being the way he was, ran in the card shop like a little child getting his/her very first deck. Manjoume shook his head.

''Ooh. This would be an awesome card to go with my deck! Sweet!''Judai shouted.

''I so can't wait until I leave this shop.''Manjoume murmured.

Judai took a look at another card, not sure if it would fit his deck. He decided to take out his deck.''Hm. I don't now if this card could fit in this deck.'' Judai had an idea.''_This is crazy, but it's worth a try.''_he thought.

''Manjoume!''Judai ran over.

''_Great.''_Manjoume thought.''_And I was going to act like we didn't know each other.''_Turning to Judai, he answered through gritted teeth.''Yes, idiot.''

Judai knew if he asked this question, Manjoume would stare at him, then ask''_Are you crazy you idiot?!'' _really loudly, and then smack him upside the head.

Manjoume started tapping his foot.''I don't have all day.''

''I was wondering...''he trailed off.''If you, you know, let me see...you're deck?''he asked quickly.

As Judai expected, he stared at him. Coming out his trance, like Judai knew he would, and yelled at him.'' Are you crazy?!''then smacked him upside the head.

''Ow.''Judai rubbed his head.''It was only a question.''he glared.

''A stupid question!''Manjoume glared back.

''It wasn't stupid!''he shouted back.

''One of the employees came over to where they were standing.''Excuse me, sirs?''she gently asked.'' I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't quiet down. You are disturbing the other customers.''she then walked away.

Judai and Manjoume then decided to start yelling at each other in whispers.

''It was!''he whispered.''Nobody dares to ask me for my deck.''

''Why are you so freakin' vain?!''Judai whispered back.

Manjoume looked offended.''Well, excuse me, mister. I am not vain.''

''Yes you are.''

''That's coming from the guy who refused to move from your spot because you wanted to finish our duel!''

''I just wanted to finish my duel!''he said.''And that is not called being vain. It's called being stubborn.''he grinned, satisfied.

''Whatever.''

''Anyway,''Judai smirked.''If you aren't vain, then let me see your deck.''

''No!''

''Vain then.''he smirked.

''Fine!''Majoume reluctantly handed Judai his deck.

Judai's eyes lit up.''Thank You!''he then ran back to where he was originally standing. Manjoume walked over to where Judai was standing, so he could watch Judai with his deck.

''This card would probably fit my deck, but then again, it might fit his a little better.''he muttered to himself.

Manjoume looked at the card.'' I don't want that freakin card in my deck!''he snatched away his deck away from Judai.

''I didn't say it was going in your deck!''he glared, snatching back the deck.

''Then why would you want my deck?''

''For a reason.''Judai said putting his and Mnajoume's decks on the counter.

''What reason?!''he shouted/whispered.

''I don't have to-''But then something caught his attention, they were two boys about eight years old, smiling at them.

''Do you guys need something?''Judai asked.

''Can we look through your decks, please? We don't have decks yet, so we wanted to know what cards and stuff we need when we get one.''they asked in union.

''Well..''Judai said.

''Ha.''Manjoume muttered.''And you call me vain.''

Judai glared.''They're asking for yours too.''he whispered

''What?!''Manjoume shouted/whispered.''Then to prove neither of us are vain, how about we let them see both of our decks?''

''Fine.''Judai said.''Here you go.''he smiled, giving them the decks.''Stand right here, so until we leave, you can see them.''

Manjoume glared at the two, and turned back around.''Brats.''

''Don't call them that.''Judai scolded.''They just wanted to look through.''

''Yeah, but they might still them.''

''No they won't.''Judai assured.

''Whatever.'''

After a couple of minutes of looking through cards, Judai and Manjoume got ready to leave. When they turned around, the boys were gone, and so were their decks.

Judai panicked.''Oh no. This can't be happening. My deck!''he cried.''My precious deck!''

''Shut up!''Manjoume shouted.''You sound like Sho!''

''You were right, Manjoume!''Judai yelled, shaking him back and forth.

''Of course I was right.''Manjoume said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Those little brats.''Judai angrily said through gritted teeth.''Let's go!''he said, and grabbed Manjoume by the arm and left the card shop.

''I thought they would never leave.''sighed the same employee who told them to talk quietly.

''I can't believe those brats.''Judai mumbled.''They are so _dead.''_

Judai, who was usually a nice person, had a complete change of personality. He usually loves children, but right now, he hates them. Well, those boys anyway.

Manjoume was just mad at Judai for giving them the decks when he said not to.''I told you not to give them to the brats, but do you listem?! No!''

''Do you think I'm not thinking I should have listened to you?!''Judai said.''We'll never find them.''

''Well, in this huge-''but he was cut off by crying in the distance. Judai and Manjoume followed the crying to find a small girl with big light brown eyes and strawberry-blonde hair put in two lower pigtails. She was wearing jeans and a pink, shirt like dress. Judai looked at her then Manjoume.

Manjoume caught the look on Judai's face.'' No. There is no way I'm helping her after those little brats took our decks. Nope, Neigh, Iie, Nada, Not happening.''

Judai glared at him.''Come on. She's alone. Somebody could take her.''he exclaimed.''You know what? I don't care what you say. I'm going over.''Judai said, walking.

Manjoume groaned angrily, and followed Judai.''Why?''he cried.''What have I ever done to you, Kami-sama?''

Judai bended down to the girls eye level.''What's wrong?''he asked.

''I-I c-c-cant f-find m-my m-m-mommy.''she stuttered, crying.

Patting her on the head and standing back up, Judai asked.''Well, want me to find her for you?''

''O-o-okay.''she sniffed.

''To make you feel better, how about we go get ice cream?''he grinned.

''Really?!''she said excited.

''Yep.''he grinned.

She hugged Judai's legs.''Thank you, Onii-san!''

''What's your name?''he asked.

''Ai. It means love.''

''That's a cute name.''he said lifting her and putting her on his shoulders.''How old are you?''

''Four. What's your name, mister?''

''Judai.''he answered. Well, let's get going. Manjoume, we can go now.''

Manjoume glared at Ai. She slightly screamed.

''He's mean.''Ai pouted.

''Yeah, that's Manjoume for you.''he grinned.

* * *

~Ice Cream Shop~

''Two chocolates and one cookies and cream for this guy.''Judai said, pointing to Manjoume. Manjoume grunted.

''Onii-san,what's his problem?''Ai asked.

''He has a lot of problems. Don't worry.''

Manjoume nudged Judai in the ribs.''Ow! What was that for?''he whined.

''Shh.''Manjoume said.''The two boys at that table are the ones who stole our decks.''

''Somebody stole your decks?''Ai asked in curiosity.

''Unfortunately.'' Manjoume answered.

''Well, I'll help you.''she declared happily.

''Good. Because after we finish our ice cream, I have a mission for you.''he smirked.

After Manjoume, Judai and Ai finished their ice cream, they got ready to activate the mission.

''Alright. You remember what I told you?''Manjoume whispered.

''Yep.''she smiled.

Turning her around, Manjoume pointed to the table where the boys were sitting and ushered her to go. Ai skipped over to the table''innocently''.

''Hi.''she squeaked cutely.

The boys, who go by the names Hikaru and Yuuhi, turned to her.''Um, hi. What are you doing over here?''Hikaru asked.

''Just wanted to say hi.''she said tilting her head to the side.''So, you guys like dueling?''

''Yep. We have our decks right here.''Yuuhi answered, smirking.

''What kind of decks?''

''An Elemental Hero and Armed Dragon.''Hikaru smirked.

''You don't look like the kind of people to use those decks. It's as if those decks belong to somebody else.';

''What?! We would never take anybody's deck!''Yuuhi shouted.

''Just wondering.''she said, then thought.''_What a complete lie.''_

While Ai was stalling Hikaru and Yuuhi, Judai and Manjoume tried to quietly take there decks off the table. Ai made a face that said hurry-up-you-people.

''Why are you making faces like that?''Hikaru supiciously asked.

''Oh no reason.''she nervously said.''Haha.''

''Yes, you are. Tell us.''Yuuhi pushed her.

Judai stopped what he was doing.''Did you see him just push her?''he angrily whispered.

''Shut up, idiot.''Manjoume whispered/yelled.''Let's get the decks and go.'' he said accidentally stepping on Judai's foot.

''Ow!''Judai shouted.''Uh-oh.''he said, realizing he just spoke aloud. Manjoume palm-faced.

Hikaru and Yuuhi turned around.''Hey! You guys are trying to get our decks.''

''We're telling the police.''they said together. They grabbed the decks and ran off.

''They said they're telling the police.''Ai panicked.

''Probably just joking.''Judai waved off.

Judai spoke too soon. He felt a tap on his shoulder.''Exuse me, sons.''

''Yes.'' Judai and Manjoume answered to the police.

''Those two boys over there tell me you tried to kidnap them and take there decks.''he said.

_'' Why those little brats.'' _Judai and Manjoume both said in their heads.

''No, sir. That's definitely not true.''Manjoume answered.

''Then if it's not true, who is this little girl, your friends holding.'' he asked supiciously.

Judai tried to come up with an excuse.''Um,well,she's my...''he trailed off, then came up with an excuse.''She's my daughter!''

Manjoume's jaw dropped. The police looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth.''Are you sure? You look mighty young to be her father.''

''Well, I got my girlfriend pregnant when she was only sixteen. We're both nineteen now. Plus, my little Ai here is three-years old.''he lied.

''Daddy! I love you so much.''Ai squealed, playing along.

''Daddy loves Ai too.''he happily said back. Both him and Ai hugging each other tightly.

The police officer stared at Judai.''Okay then. You three stay out of trouble.''he said walking off. The police officer then muttered to himself.'' Darn teenagers nowadays. Don't know how to use protection, and end up getting their girlfriends pregnant. They never learn.''

Manjoume couldn't help but stifle a laugh.''Really? Pregnant? Daughter? Nineteen? Ha!''Manjoume laughed.''He fell for it.''

Judai and Ai couldn't help but laugh either.''Haha! You're right. That was funny!''

After the laughing died down, Manjoume, Judai and Ai went back on their search for the decks.

''Where could they have gone?''said Ai, who was in Judai's arms.

''I have no idea.''Judai sighed.'' I don't like them one bit.''

Ai patted Judai's head.''Don't worry, Onii-san. I'll be with you the whole way.''

Judai's eyes became starry.''You're too cute!''Judai grinned.''When I become a father, I want a daughter just like you. In fact, I want my first child to be a girl.''

''Yay! Congratulations!''Manjoume sarcastically butted in.''Can we start looking now?''

* * *

~45 minutes later~

Judai sat on the bench and sighed.''We'll never find them.''he said, sounding like he was almost giving up.

''Yes we will.''Manjoume said.'' I'll find them if it's the last thing I do.''

''Well, it might be mine.''

Ai and Manjoume said in union.''You are not giving up like that! We are going to find them!''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.''Judai laughed, scratching the back of his head.

''Heh. They'll never get these back.''

''Yep. All we have to do is sell these, and we'll have ourselves some cash.''They heard two voices say.

''Why those little brats.''Manjoume said.''They're trying to sell our decks for money. I can't believe them.''

Judai was glaring at the two.''No way. I'm going to hurt them if they do.''

Ai tugged on Judai's shirt.''What about we just buy our decks back from them with our own money?''Ai suggested.

Judai looked at Ai.''You know, you're a smart little girl.''Ai blushed.

''Well, since we solved that problem. Let's go.''Manjoume announced.

''Oh, you guys.''Judai sang.

''Dang. It's those boys and that girl again.''Hikaru grunted.

''We have come to an agreement.''Manjoume said.

''If we buy those decks from you.''Judai continued.''Will you give us back the decks?''

''I suppose so.''Yuuhi said.''How much?''

''We'll bargain on it.''Manjoume said.

Hikaru smirked.''Okay then. Five hundred.''

''How about, two hundred.''Judai challenged.

''Three hundred.''Hikaru said back.

''One hundred.''

''Two hundred-fifty.''

''Deal.''

Manjoume nudged Judai.''That was way too easy. They have something up their sleeves.''

''Just give them the money.''Judai said.

Manjoume glared''Me!?''

Judai smirked.''You're the rich ass. Give it to the brats.''

Manjoume grunted, and took out a hundred dollar bill and three fifty's.''Here.''

Hikaru took the money and was about to give them the decks until he snatched it back.''I have one more thing to do.''he gave the deck to Yuuhi, who ran inside a woman's clothes shop(plus girls too), and came back out empty handed.

''What. Did. You. Do. With. Our. Decks?''Manjoume sternly said. He was really getting impatient.

'I hid them in the store. You have to find them.''Yuuhi smirked. He and Hikaru then ran off laughing.

''Brats!''Judai yelled.''It's not my fault if I get put in jail because I beat you two to a pulp!''he yelled after them.

Manjoume lost it.''Now what are we going to do?! There's no telling where he put them!''

Ai, being the only one who wasn't acting crazy, said.'' Onii-san, we just have to look for them.''

Judai smiled at her sadly.''Yeah, but, he put them in a women's clothes shop, Ai. Plus, we don't want them thinking we are perverts.

Ai glared at Judai and Manjoume.'' Well then you are going to have to face it like a man!''

Judai suddenly hugged Ai.''You are too cute. We'll do it.''

Manjoume laughed.''Wow. You actually have a weakness for cute little girls.''

''Shut up.''Judai glared.''On the count of three, we get ready to go in the store.''

''One.''Judai said.

''Two.''Manjoume continued.

''Three!''they said together

~In the clothes shop~

''Let's start looking.''

Judai, Manjoume and Ai searched all in the store. Judai and Manjoume tried their best not to look like perverts.

When they all met back up in the center of the store, they sighed.''We'll never find them!''Judai cried.

''Actually we will.''Ai said.'' There is one place we haven't looked.''

Judai and Manjoume looked at her confused.''Where?''

''Woman's under garments.''she innocently said. Judai and Manjoume blushed heavily.

''A-Ai,''Judai stuttered,''I-I d-don't think we should go in the section.''

''I actually agree with the idiot on this one.''Manjoume agreed.

Not only would it look weird with them being in that section, it would look wrong too. They didn't have time to be getting thrown in jail for being ''perverts''.

''How about Judai goes in the there in to get the decks, and Manjoume and I will stand guard on both ends, so you won't look suspicious or, as the word you say, which I have no idea means, perverts.'' she explained.

''You are a smart four year old.''Manjoume complimented.''That actually might just work.

''Okay,Judai. You run in there, look for the decks, find and grab them, and come out.''Manjoume whispered.

''Yeah.''Judai said.''Ai, are you on guard?''

''Yep.''she smiled.

''Okay, it's four forty-five. It'll be at least another hour until we leave.''Manjoume explained.''Go!

* * *

Judai walked in the empty undergarments section. He quietly looked through the racks, making sure not to make any noise. However, he was blushing heavily while doing it.

~With Manjoume~

Manjoume was standing guard trying his best not to look suspicious. He was pretty lucky no female had decided to look in the section yet. Unfortunately that luck was broken when a young women tried to get in the aisle.

''Young man.''she said.''May I come through, your blocking my way.''

Manjoume decided to stall her as much as he could until Judai was ready to come out.''I'm sorry ma'am, but this aisle is out of order until further notice.''he said.''_That did not come out right.'' _

''That makes no sense.''she replied.

''Yeah, I kind of figured that.''Manjoume muttered.''Anyway, ma'am,''he spoke aloud.''You are not allowed to come through.''

''Yes I am.''she glared.'''What are you doing standing here anyway? Are you being a perv?''she glared even harder. If looks could kill, Manjoume would be dead right now.

''Well, no. Just standing.''he replied.''_Wrong thing to say.''_ he thought.

''This is a woman's clothes shop.''she stated.''What are you doing hanging out in here? In fact, why are you standing near the undergarments aisle?

_''Why do women ask so many damn questions?'' _he thought.''Well...''

''If you don't move, I'll call security.''she threatened.

Manjoume didn't want that to happen, so he willingly moved out of the lady's way.''_Good luck, idiot.''_he prayed.

~With Ai~

Ai gasped.''What a pretty dress!''she squealed.

~With Judai~

Judai was looking through he racks until he saw two decks. When he was about to grab them, a scream was heard behind him.''_Crap.''_

It was the same women who told Manjoume to move.''PEVERT HENTAI!''she smacked him with her purse.

''Woah!''hit''Lady!''hit''What.''hit''the.'hit''he ck.''hit''is wrong.''hit''with you?!''hit.''he shouted in between hits. The lady just kept smacking him.''SECURITY!

''_Shit.''_Judai grabbed the decks, ran out the end of the aisle with Ai on it, grabbed Ai by the waist and ran for it. Manjoume didn't need a warning when the lady screamed, he was already out the store.

''Come on, Manjoume!''Judai screamed. They ran in the nearest elevator and slid down on the wall.

'' .''Manjoume panted.

''I'm with you on that one.''Judai said. Giggles were heard on the elevator. On the elevator with Judai and Manjoume were a group of teenage girls batting their eyelashes and trying to look cute.

One came up to Judai and Manjoume and said.''You both wanna go out on a date with me, then come to my place and we can have a three way go in the bed?''

''AAAAAAHHHHH!

~With the girls~

Asuka turned around.''Did you hear screaming?''she asked everybody.

''No, why?''Rosa answered looking through the clothes rack.

''I just thought I heard Judai and Manjoume.''she laughed.''Must be my imagination.''

Little did she know that Judai and Manjoume screaming is what she heard.

~With Judai, Manjoume and Ai~

Judai, Manjoume and Ai decided to go to the safest place in the mall, and that was the toy store. Ai enjoyed being in there. Judai and Manjoume just wanted to get away from everything.

''Onii-san?''Ai said tugging on Judai's pants.

''Yes.''he answered.

''Can you buy this Elemental Hero Burst Lady(Burstinatrix) plushy for me?''she asked.

Judai couldn't help but smile.''Sure. I can buy a Elemental Hero Featherman(Avian) for me along with it.''

''Hey, loser.''Manjoume called.''Buy me an Armed Dragon lv7 along with it.''

Judai laughed.''Yeah. Come on, Ai.''he said picking her up.

* * *

~At The Exit Of The Mall~

Judai, Ai and Manjoume met back up with the other students at the mall with drinks and bags in their hands. The only thing they hadn't done was tat they still hadn't found Ai's mother yet.

''I had fun with Onii-san and Mr. Glare today.''Ai smiled, hugging the Burst Lady plushy.

''Me too.''Judai grinned.

Manjoume frowned.''I did too, but we still haven't found your mother yet.''he said.

''Oh yeah.''Judai frowned.''Don't worry. We'll find her before we leave.'' he assured.

Ai had tears in her eyes.''I want to find mama, but I'll miss Onii-san.

Judai smiled sadly, just realizing him and Ai would have to eventually split up.''Don't cry. We can find someway to see each other.''

''Ju-Ju!'' a female voice yelled happily.

''Way to ruin a moment.''Judai groaned.

''Guess what? We are back from shopping and-.''Rosa looked at Ai.''Who's she?''

Judai blinked, then remembered Ai was in his arms.''Oh. This is Ai. Say hi.''

''Hi!''she beamed.

''Oh, she's so cute!''Rosa screamed.

''That's pretty much why Judai offered to help her find her mother who we haven't had any progress on.''Manjoume said.

Asuka patted her head.''She's cute. Makes me want a child.''

Judai had a dreamy look on his face.''I have already declared that, and my first child's going to be a girl.

Great isn't it?''

''You declared it already?''Asuka questioned, raising her eyebrows.

''Yep.''Manjoume said.''He declared it after he told a police officer a complete lie.''

''You lied to an police officer?''Kenzan said behind them, who had come back from the camouflage themed store with Sho.

''Yeah.''Judai said.''I wouldn't have to if those two little brats hadn't stole me and Manjoume's decks.''he mumbled.

''Why did you lie?''Crystal suddenly asked, coming from nowhere.

''Where did you come from?''Judai asked.''Anyway, long story.''

Asuka shrugged his answer off.''Okay, then. What did you lie about?''

Judai blushed heavily.''Well,-

''AI!'' a young women yelled with short brown hair and blue eyes.

''Mama!''Ai waved.

''Saved.''Judai said.

Ai's mother came towards there group.''I've been looking all over for you.''her mother said.''Where were you?''

''I got lost, but Onii-san came and found me.''she explained putting her arms around Judai's neck.''He took care of me.''

Ai's mother smiled.''Thank you, dear. I'm Reina Suzuki.''she introduced.''Sorry if Ai trouble you.''

''No, she didn't.''Judai smiled.''I enjoyed taking care of her.''

Reina smiled.''Well, then, thank you. You'll probably make a wonderful father someday.''

Judai blushed. He gave Ai to Reina, but she refused to let go of Judai.''No! I don't want to leave Onii-san!''she cried.

''Well, maybe I can visit her during the school breaks.''Judai suggested.

''That would be wonderful!''Reina said in joy.''Here's my address.''she said scribbling down on a piece of paper. She gave it too Judai.''Well, we better get going. Come on, Ai.''

Before Ai let go of Judai, she kissed him on the cheek.''Bye, Onii-san.''she waved. Ai and mother left waving behind them.

''Aww!''Rosa cooed.''Looks like somebody has a crush on you.''

Judai smiled.''Well, at least she gets to see me.''

''Well,''Manjoume said.''Looks like we better get ready to leave. I'm tired from all the crazy events today.''

''Me too.''Judai sighed.

''Students!''Professor. Chronos yelled.''On the bus! I can see none of you got thrown in jail! Good work!''

The students sighed and went outside to get on the bus.

* * *

~On the way back to the hotel~

''Idiot.''Manjoume said.''I actually had fun with you today.''

Judai looked shocked.''Really? Didn't expect that. I didn't expect you to buy a plushy either.''

''Keep shut about that.''Manjoume warned.''Or I will murder you.''

Judai laughed.''Yeah, yeah. I get the point.''

When the bus stopped at the hotel, the student walked off one by one. The only people who didn't come out on the bus was Judai and Manjoume.

''Where are they?''Asuka mumbled.

''Let's go back on the bus and see.''Rosa suggested.

Asuak and Rosa went back on the bus to find Judai and Manjoume both asleep. Manjoume was leaning on Juda's shoulder while Judai was leaning on Manjoume's head.

''Aww!''Rosa cooed.''It's like they're getting along unconsciously.''

Asuka laughed.'' I guess so.'' she looked at Rosa who was taking out her camera.

''What are you doing?''she askedd.

''Taking a picture. It makes good blackmail.''she smirked.

Asuka shook her head.''What kind of friends do I have?''she laughed.

**SkayHime13/Saki-rose Chan: Woah. I did not expect this to be this long. I guess it was worth it. I'll update my other story soon. Read and Review!**


End file.
